mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of the series. She is often seen hanging out at the Sugarcube Corner snack shop, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, or holding and catering frequent parties for various ponies. She holds the Element of Laughter. Personality Pinkie is an outgoing, energetic pony. She has a fondness for parties, and has a tendency to throw them on a whim. Being one with a highly creative mind, Pinkie is also an avid song writer, and at one point, has been shown riding a flying machine (presumably invented by Pinkie herself). Because of her randomness, however, some of the other ponies, even her friends, don't always take her seriously. Pinkie also has a comedic streak, shown in part two of the pilot where she laughs in the face of danger and in the episode Griffon the Brush Off where she is revealed to be the town's resident prankster. She represents the Element of Laughter. Talents Pinkie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and invouentary motions made by her body. For example, a twitchy tail means something is about to fall. Pinkie calls it her "Pinkie-Sense." In "Feeling Pinkie Keen" Twilight attempts to explain this ability, but in the end is unable to. Pinkie works at the Sugarcube Corner cake shop, where she assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake in preparing various baked goods. Her talents in cooking are questionable, however, as she has been shown creating highly unappetizing batches of cupcakes and muffins (though the latter was mostly Applejack's fault.) Her true profession seems to lie in planning and throwing parties, and she often uses Sugarcube Corner as a venue. Relationships Twilight Sparkle '- Pinkie and Twilight have a mutual friendship. Pinkie was the first pony Twilight met in Ponyville, and was thus the first to show interest in becoming her friend. '''Rainbow Dash '- Rainbow Dash is another friend of Pinkie's. Both are very lively and energetic ponies. However, Rainbow Dash sometimes gets annoyed with Pinkie's hyperactivity. '''Fluttershy - '''Pinkie understands just how sensitive Fluttershy is, which is why she is the only one (as far as we know) who is off-limits to her pranks.' '''Rarity - '''Pinkie Pie and Rarity appear to grow closer in the episode, Dragonshy. They play 35 consecutive games of tic-tac-toe, all of which Pinkie wins, and trade various quips and compliments throughout the episode. '''Mr. and Mrs. Cake - '''Pinkie Pie's Bosses at Sugarcube Corner where she works, they also let her live in the apartment above the shop. Reflexivity There are several instances when Pinkie Pie shows awareness to the cinematic elements and cartoon elements of the show, so-called "breaking the fourth wall" between the stage and the audience. She reacts to fade-outs and iris-wipes, and often looks directly "at the audience". No other pony seems to possess these traits. She is highly "cartoony", frequently performing cartoon-staple feats such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips are a lot like Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in ''Griffon the Brush Off where she pursues Rainbow Dash and comically appears right next to her wherever she goes. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck, and the many contraptions she uses to reach Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon The Brush Off are similar to Wile E Coyote's ACME devices that he employs in order to catch the Road Runner. Pinkie-audience-awareness-1.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-audience-awareness-2.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-frame-awareness-1.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-2.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-3.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-4.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-5.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-iris-out-1.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-2.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-3.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-cartoon-staple-1.png|Doing a wild take Pinkie-cartoon-staple-2.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-8.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-3.png|Bulging her eyes Pinkie-cartoon-staple-4.png|Swallowing a food item whole Pinkie-cartoon-staple-5.png|Floating on an imaginary bench Pinkie-cartoon-staple-6.png|Crying rivers of tears Pinkie-cartoon-staple-7.png|Comically appearing next to her target Pinkie-cartoon-staple-9.png|Prop appearing out-of-frame Appearances *S1E1: Friendship is Magic, part 1 *S1E2: Friendship is Magic, part 2 *S1E3: The Ticket Master *S1E4: Applebuck Season *S1E5: Griffon the Brush Off *S1E6: Boast Busters'' (background only)'' *S1E7: Dragonshy *S1E9: Bridle Gossip *S1E10: Swarm of the Century *S1E11: Winter Wrap Up *S1E12: Call of the Cutie *S1E13: Fall Weather Friends *S1E14: Suited For Success *S1E15: Feeling Pinkie Keen Trivia *Pinkie Pie is based on the G3 pony of the same name. She maintains most of her appearance, but with her mane & tail color (usually, her body used to be pink, and her mane & tail a lighter shade) and cutie mark (originally 3 ballons with curved strings) changed; her new cutie mark matches Surprise's, a pegasus pony, but it's blue and yellow instead of green. Category:Earth ponies